With the development of technology, electronic devices are improved in order to have more functions. For example, the electronic device is developed to be carried conveniently since users always use the electronic device at different locations. Furthermore, the strength of a holding part for carrying the electronic device also needs to be improved.
Therefore, it is important to provide a case having a strengthened holding part so that the user is able to carry the electronic device conveniently.